The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobes
by Harry James Potter B7
Summary: a new cuple go back in time only to find them selves in the middle of WWII. who will they meet and will they go to nania? if they do make it to narnia will they win the battle agenst the white whitch?
1. The Two Travelers

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobes

Chapter 1: The Two Travelers

It was the year 2006, and Tim Christ was working on a Harry Potter fanfiction when he thought about going back in time. He longed to see what World War II was really like. He had played so many WW II games before; his favorite was "Secret Weapons over Normandy". The next day in school on his way to math he ran smack in to Monica Bower, a girl he really liked.

"Sorry about that." Tim said as he started picking up Monica's books and binders.

"That's ok. You not feeling well? You don't look good," Monica replied.

"Just stayed up really late working on a Harry Potter fanfiction. I was up until midnight working on it." Tim said as coolly as he could.

"Where are you headed right now Tim? " Monica asked.

"I am going to math in room 116. Why do you ask? "Tim said.

"Well, I would like to talk to you. It's about my uncle and something he made. I think you might be really interested in it. I will tell you more about it at lunch. I will come get you from your group. "Ok ." With that Monica was gone with the crowd. Tim went to his math class and could not think about what he was supposed to be doing; all he could think about is what Monica had been telling him.

"Tim what are you doing?" a voice asked. Tim looked up to see his math teacher looking down at him. This is not good, Tim thought.

"What's going on? " Tim asked not knowing what he was doing.

"Well this is a first, someone falling asleep in class." his teacher said. All Tim could think about was what Monica had said.

"Sorry Kathleen about falling asleep. I had a late night last night. This won't happen again." Tim said. The period finished without Tim falling asleep again. Tim went to where he always eats only to find Monica waiting for him.

"Come on this way. I don't want anyone over hearing what I tell you." Monica said as she led Tim to the very back of the school through the rush of students. Monica led Tim in to the school elevator.

"Now we can talk alone." Monica said.

"What is this all about?" Tim asked. Monica then told Tim that her uncle is an inventor and has just made something that will make his life long dream come true.

"My uncle has made a time machine. He wants me to choose one of my friends to come to his house and test it. He has also made a Stone of Life, like in Harry Potter." Monica said. Tim looked so happy; he had wanted to go back in time so many times. This made his day so much he hugged Monica and thanked her for telling him about the time machine.

"This is wonderful news. I think I know why you are telling me. I think it is because you want me to go with you. Am I right about that?" Tim asked.

"Yes you are right. I know how much you love Star Wars and I would love to take you to see this machine. It's like something out of Star Wars. Now it's this weekend my uncle wants us to go to his house for this." Monica said.

"This weekend, cool. Um, Monica do you know if this thing really works?" Tim asked.

"Yes it really works. Oh, and how would you like it if we where boy friend girl friend?" Monica asked.

"What! Boy friend girl friend! Heck yes! I mean I would love it." Tim said in the happiest voice of all time.

"Cool, well let's get out of here and not a word about the machine to anyone. Just tell your family you are getting together with a friend on Saturday." Monica said as the two of them left the elevator and went back in to the quad hand in hand.

"Where have you been Monica?" a boy with dirty blond hair said in an annoyed tone.

"I was with my boyfriend, Maddie." Monica said back. Tim stepped forward to show himself for the first time. Maddie looked dumbfounded. "How could she be with this looser," he thought.

"Maddie, I did not know you where trying to win her hand. Sorry I guess I beat you to it. Good luck next time," was all Tim said.

"Well I think it's a good idea to have you two together." A voice said from behind. Tim and Monica both turned around at the exact same time to see Elloit hodson standing two feet away from them.

"Elloit you think we make a good couple?" Tim asked.

"Yes I do." Elloit said.

"Why thank you. Now Tim, let's go find a place for just the two of us to eat. Shall we?" Monica said. Monica and Tim went to the far end of the American football field in the shade. There was know one around except them.

"So what shall we talk about?" Tim asked. Tim had never been in a relationship before and didn't know what to do or what to talk about.

"How about our favorite book or favorite movie. Wait! I already know what your favorite movie is. Star Wars, right?" Monica said in response to Tim's question.

"Wrong, Star Wars is only one of my favorites. I also love the Harry potter movies, and the Phantom of the Opera." Tim said.

"Did you see the stage version of Phantom of the Opera?" Monica asked.

"Yes I did. I also read the book." Tim said. This was the first time in a long time that Tim could talk to Monica and have a real talk. It felt nice for someone to listen to Tim. This was also the first time he had really looked at Monica. He saw what color her eyes where, what color her hair was, how tall she was, and most importantly he saw her true beauty.

"Monica what is your favorite movie?" Tim asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe Titanic. I don't know." Monica said.

"What part of Titanic did you like most?" Tim pressed further.

"The love scene in the car. I also loved all the kissing scenes between Jack and Rose." Monica said.

"The kissing scenes; okay I think I can do that," Tim thought.

"What in the kissing scenes do you like?" Tim pressed further than he thought he needed to.

"Do you really want to know?" Monica asked.

"Yes I do. I think if I know that, I will know how to please you." Tim said in a voice that was hinting toward something that Monica caught on to very fast. Without warning Monica pulled Tim's head to hers, and pulled him into a kiss. At first Tim did not respond, but after a moment he knew what to do. After what seemed like forever they pulled apart.

"Ok, I think I see why you like the kissing scenes." Tim said. This was, after all, Tim's first time kissing a girl on the lips before.

"That was my second time doing that with a boy." Monica said.

"Wow, that was only her second time kissing a boy before!" Tim thought. This time it was Tim's turn to pull Monica's head to his for a kiss. This one lasted longer, but like the last one it was over before it began.

"Wow! You are right. Those kissing scenes are really good." Tim said. After that they ate their lunches in silence.

"So what should we do now?" Tim asked. Right then an American football came straight for the new couple.

"WATCH OUT!" Tim yelled as he stood to block the twenty pound ball that was coming toward Monica's head. Tim took the blow and fell backward right as Monica moved out of the way.

"Tim, are you alright?" a voice asked.

"What, where am I?" came the groggy voice of Tim.

"Tim, you are in the nurse's office. You took the blow from the football." A very familiar voice said.

"Monica is that you?" Tim asked.

"Yes it's me. That ball knocked you out cold." Monica said.

"I guess you are right, my chest dose hurt a bit." Tim said.

"Can you sit up at all?" Monica asked.

"I'll try." Tim said and with that he mustered up enough strength to sit up just a little bit.

"'The Battle.' Let me listen to 'The Battle' on my iPod. Power, strength, and the will to move. That's what I need right now" Tim said as he tried again to sit up. Monica got Tim's iPod and put on "The Battle" and put the ear phones in to Tim's ears. As Tim listened to the music he felt the rush. After the first thirty seconds of it he started to sit up. He saw the room was dark, and the door shut. Then he saw what he was looking for. At the far end of the bed was his girl friend Monica.

"Thank you for the music Monica." Tim said as he fully sat up.

"Wanda, Tim is up." Monica said. A woman with a clip board in hand came into the room.

"How are you feeling Tim?" Wanda asked.

"I am feeling like someone blew a cannon ball right through me. Other than that I am doing just fine, and yourself?" Tim said with a chuckle.

"I am doing just fine and I am glad you are doing the same. I think you should stay here until you think you can do class work." Wanda said.

"Well, just as long as I don't do PE I will be just fine." Tim said.

"Well then Ms. Bower, can you take Tim to his class?" Wanda asked Monica.

"Why yes. I would be glad to." Monica said. With that Monica and Tim left the nurse's office. They headed down the hall to room 116. Right out side the door Tim thanked Monica with a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will be fine, don't worry about a thing." Tim said to Monica because Monica was giving Tim a worried look.

"Ok just don't over do yourself." Monica said

"I won't overdo myself. I promise." Tim said. With that said Tim went in to his classroom.

"Ah Tim, you just made it in time to do a lab." Jamie said. Jamie was one of the teacher's aids in Kathleen's class. Jamie taught science class. She was around five foot, four inches in height with short brown hair. Tim took his seat in the front of the class as every one started whispering about him.

"Yes, now, Tim here is the lab sheet. It's a survey of certain traits we have. We will be taking a poll of who has what traits and find out why we have the traits we have." Jamie said. With this Tim looked out of his favorite window in the class which just so happens to be right above his favorite teacher in Kathleen's class, Scott.

"Yes, well now, let's get started. Who in the class is right handed?" Jamie asked. Three out of the five in the class raised their hands.

"Just three of you are right handed?" Jamie inquired.

"Well I am technically left handed but I was forced to use my right hand, by some old teacher of mine. She was a real pain in the butt, but that is beside the point." Nash said.

"Ok, so we can put you down in the "no" column; and you, Tim, are a leftie as well; we can put you in the "no" column as well." Jamie said. With this Tim turned very pale.

"Tim what's wrong?" Chanell asked.

"I think Evan should take him back to the nurse's office." Jamie said. With that said Evan helped Tim up and slowly walked him to the nurse's office.

"Back so soon?" Wanda asked.

"Tim suddenly went very pale and fell out of his seat." Evan said a worried look on his face.

"Here, take him and lay him down on the bed right inside the door." Wanda said to Evan. When Evan laid Tim on the bed Tim's iPod fell out of his pocket. Evan caught the iPod just in time.

"iPod." Tim whispered.

"I think Tim wants me to put his iPod on him and let him listen to it. May I do that?" Evan asked Wanda.

"Yes you may. Oh, and if I remember, it right he might want to listen to a song called 'The Battle.' That is what he wanted before." Wanda informed Evan. With that Evan put turned on the iPod and put it to the song Wanda had said.

"Tell Kathleen I am going to call his mom so she can come get him from school. I don't think he is good enough to stay here." Wanda told Evan.

"Ok, so you're calling Tim's mom to have her come pick him up. I will tell Kathleen that." Evan said as he left the nurses office. In Kathleen's room Jamie was just finishing up the survey when Evan returned.

"Wanda is going to call Tim's mom to have her come and get Tim. Wanda doesn't think Tim should stay at school." Evan told the class. Chanell was shocked with this.

"Evan, take your seat, now that you have told us the news." Nash said.

"Yes I think you should take your seat. Nash, I don't need you telling students what to do. That's the teacher's job." Jamie said as Evan took his seat.

Five minuets later there was a nock at the door.

"Kathleen, can you get the door?" Jamie asked. Kathleen opened the door only to see a woman she had never seen before. This woman was short, and a little on the heavy side. She wore glasses and had a worried look on her face.

"Ah Theresa, Tim is in the nurses office." Kathleen told the woman.

"Thank you Kathleen." Theresa said as she left the room. Theresa got it to the nurse's office and asked what was wrong.

"Well if you want I can have the student that was with him come here to tell you what exactly happened to him." Wanda offered.

"That would be good." Theresa said. Wanda picked up the phone and dialed the number of the classroom Monica was in.

"Hello Tom, can you send Monica Bower to my office please?" Wanda said.

"I would love to send Monica to your office. May I ask why you need to see her?" Tom asked.

"It's regarding something that happened during lunch that one of her friends was a part of. That's all I can say." Wanda explained to Tom.

"Ok then, I will send her down to you." Tom said as he put the phone down.

"The student will be here in just a minute." Wanda said.

"Monica, will you go to Wanda's office. It appears you are needed." Tom said to Monica.

"Is it about Tim Christ?" Monica asked a little worried.

"I don't know. Why don't you go and find out." Tom replied. Monica didn't need telling twice. She packed up her book bag and left the room. With the song called "The Battle" and Tim in her mind she went as fast as her legs would take her.

"What's wrong?" Monica said as she entered the nurse's office. She saw Wanda with what she thought must be Tim's mother.

"Tim's mother would like to no what happened to Tim before she takes him home." Wanda explained.

"Well Mrs. Christ, Tim and I where having lunch out past the football field when a football came shooting out of the air at my head. Tim saw it and jumped to block it so it would not hit me. I saw him do that and moved. He fell back and landed hard. He was out cold for a long time. I am guessing the ball was like twenty pounds. That's just a guess." Monica explained.

"Let me guess. When this happened you brought Tim here to Wanda's office and he has been here ever since?" Theresa asked Monica.

"Well that statement is true to a certain point. I stayed with him 'til he woke. I then took him to class, with Wanda's permission." Monica replied.

"I see. Well then I guess if he is back here after returning to class I should bring him home. Monica how would you like it if you came as well. I think Tim would like to see a friendly face when he wakes up. Don't you?" Theresa asked.

"Wow that would be so cool. Wanda can I call my mum to see if I can?" Monica asked.

"Why yes of course you can dear." Wanda said in a soft and gentle voice, almost like a mother's voice as she talks to her baby.

"May I use my cell to make the call Wanda?" Monica asked.

"Just this time, and don't tell anyone I let you use it." Wanda said. Monica wiped out her pink camera razor cell phone, hit a button on it and heard a ring.

"Hi mom, it's me, Monica. Something has come up at school and I need to go somewhere for a friend." Monica said into the phone.

"Ok, thank you mom; you're the best." Monica said then hung up.

"I take it you can come?" Theresa asked.

"Yes," was Monica's one word answer. Wanda then handed Theresa to release forms to sign. Once the forms where signed Theresa went in to the side room to get her son.

"I have been waiting for at least one of you to come in. Mom, I heard you come in to the main office, but not in here to see me. Monica I am pleased you can come with me to my home." Tim said in a low but even voice. Tim got up from the bed and hugged his mother.

"Tim let me help you out to your mother's van. Mrs. Christ could you get his bag?" Monica asked. Monica wrapped an arm around Tim's waist, as he wrapped an arm around her neck for support.

"Easy there Tim. We don't want you failing us now." Monica said. Monica helped Tim out his mother's van, at which point Theresa opened the van using her key remote.

"What side do you want to be on?" Monica asked.

"Left side. If you don't mind." Tim replied. Monica helped get Tim into the van. She then went around and got in the other side.

"Sorry for the van being a mess and all. I just can't seem to get the boys to do the job." Theresa said.

"Don't worry about it. I have seen far worse than this. Trust me." Monica replied. The three of them rode to the Christ home in a spooky silence. Tim was the only one who knew why there was a silence. When they finally got to the Christ home Tim was the first to speak.

"What dose the machine look like?" he asked Monica.

"I think it looks like a wardrobe. I don't know for sure." Monica replied.

"What is this you two are talking about?" Mrs. Christ asked. Monica opened her door and got out. She then went to Tim's door but right as she got to it, it started to open all by itself.

"I pushed this button and the that's how the door opened." Tim responded to the look on Monica's face.

"Oh ok that makes perfect logic." Monica said as she helped Tim out of the van.

"Are you two going to tell me what machine you spoke of or not?" Mrs. Christ asked rather annoyed.

"Once inside I will tell you." Tim said to his mother. Monica helped Tim up the stone steps then they entered the house. Tim shut and locked the door behind them. He then guided Monica into the living room.

"Please have a seat." Tim offered a seat next to him on a pink sofa facing a grand brick fire place. Tim's mother sat in her regular pinkish-purple chair in the corner by the windows facing the street.. Monica looked around the room and was amazed at how many antique items there where. She also marveled at the piano.

"Now what machine is this? And why did you not want to talk about it outside?" Theresa asked. Tim looked at Monica who was sitting right next to him. Monica was closest to the front door.

"Mrs. Christ, my uncle has made a time machine. He has tested it using a video camera as a way to show proof. He sent a pencil back 30 seconds. He had put the pencil in the time machine and it appeared in his hand just like that. I have seen it work. I was there when he tested it out." Monica explained.

"I see," was all Theresa said.

"Monica's uncle would like Monica and one of her friends to go to his house and try human time travel. He is letting Monica decide who she wants to go with her. She wants me to go. I think I already know what you will say." Tim said in a hopeful tone. He wanted so desperately to do this.

"He would come back from time traveling. You don't need to worry about that. This would happen regardless of how far back we go. My uncle would want to do it this weekend." Monica said to try to get Mrs. Christ's approval. After a long minute of thinking Theresa made her mind.

"I will only let him go if he will come back to this time looking just the same as he is now," she said.

"He will. I can guarantee it." Monica replied. The rest of the afternoon found Theresa at her computer and future time travelers snoging in the living room. Around four Monica's mom came to get her.

"Ah Mrs. Bower, how nice of you to let Monica come here with me. The reason she came is not important now or ever will be again in the future." Tim said to Mrs. Bower.

"Well then, Monica, you have every thing for school?" Mrs. Bower asked her daughter.

"Yes mom, I have every thing I need. Oh and Tim will becoming with me for Uncle Ben's machine this weekend." Monica said.

The next day in class Tim went to Scott and gave Scott the next chapter of his Harry potter fanfiction, "Harry Potter and the Stone of Life".

"Tim, I will read this during lunch, then during period five I will tell you what I think of it. The day went by very fast until lunch. Lunch brought a snoging session between Tim and Monica. They made it so every one could see what they where doing. After lunch Tim went to period five in Kathleen's room.

"Mr. Christ, can I have a word with you?" Scott asked. Tim went over to Scott and was amazed at how wrinkled up his story was.

"I read your chapters for "Harry Potter and the Stone of Life" and shared it with the rest of the staff both here and up in Deb Bendenelies class. Every one thought it was very good. Only after everyone had read it did I tell them that you wrote it." Scott said. Tim nearly had a repeat of the day before. Friday came too fast for Tim. He was getting ready for the big trip he was going to make on the following day. At school he was jumping off the walls because of all of his energy.

"What's got you so weird?" Elloit asked Tim that morning during class.

"I can't tell you right now. I will tell you when I see you on Monday." Tim replied. With another snoging session during lunch being the only real big thing that day, the day passed very fast. The next morning Tim told his mom to relax, that nothing would happen to him. Too bad that did not help his mom out too much.

"Just stay safe, do not go back that far, and don't do anything stupid." Tim's mom told him right as he was heading out to Monica's mothers car.

"Ok, I will. Don't worry about a thing mom. I got it all under control." Tim replied as he walked to the car. As Tim got to the car a female stepped out of the car. She had dirty blond hair, stunning blue eyes and was about "5, 6".

"Good morning Tim. How are you feeling?" Monica asked. Tim just answered with a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning Tim." Mrs. Bower said.

"Not good, grand morning, Mrs. Bower." Tim replied as he got in the car.

"How far back do you want to go?" Monica asked Tim.

"How does World War II sound?" Tim asked.

"That far back," Monica thought. "Wonder why so far?"

"I would like to see what it was like back then in England." Tim said to Monica's wondering face.

"Did he read my mind?" Monica thought.

"Yes I did." Tim said to the blank look on his girlfriends face. They traveled in silence for a long time before anyone spoke.

"How much longer 'til we get there?" Tim asked. They had been on the road for at least an hour or so.

"Not much more, don't worry," Monica replied. Right then Tim's cell phone started to sound like the Quidditch World Cup song.

"Hello Reed, what can I do for you now?" Tim said into his phone.

"Um… well I was wondering if you could come film right now." Reed said.

"Sorry. I am on a trip to World War II right now." Tim said with a smile on his face. He was not lying to Reed at all.

"What, that's impossible. Don't even joke around with me." Reed said. With that Tim hung up his cell phone.

"Some people just don't believe me. When I say I am doing something, I am doing what I say I am doing." Tim said a little annoyed with Reed.

"Ah, we are here." Monica said. The three of them got out of the car and walked up a stone path to a door that reminded Tim of the wardrobe of Narnia. Mrs. Bower rang the doorbell to the house only to find a man at the door already.

"Please come in Sis," The man said. The man had dark brown hair that was flying off in several different directions.

"Uncle Ben, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Tim Christ." Monica said to her uncle.

"I take it you and your boyfriend will be doing some traveling today?" the man said.

"Yes we are. In fact, before you offer us anything to eat I would like to show Tim the machine." Monica said as she pulled Tim into the other room of the house where the time machine was.

"Amazing, it looks just like the wardrobe in Narnia." Tim said. The machine looked all wooden. It had the same exact carvings as the one in the Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion the Witch and The Wardrobe.

"Uncle Ben, I think Tim is ready to do this, so let's go," Monica yelled to her uncle.

"Ok, I'm coming," Ben said.

"Um sir, will Monica and I return to this time ever?" Tim asked a little worried.

"Yes you will. Just take this and you should be fine," Ben reassured Tim. Ben handed Tim and Monica a small leather bag.

"What's in this?" Tim asked.

"The Stone of Life. It will keep you young. If you rub it all over your bodies once you will not change for ten years. That means every ten years you need to rub it all over yourselves like soap. The stone will also give any electronic device power. Just rub the stone on the item and it will have full power again." Ben explained.

"Uncle Ben how about you sending us to World War II in England," Monica said.

"Ok, I will send you to Big Ben. That will be your landmark. The wardrobe will supply you with the right clothing," Ben said as he adjusted some things on the side of the machine. He then opened the door and told the two kids to walk through.

"Well this is it," Tim said to his girlfriend as they walked hand in hand in to the wardrobe. They felt like they were being pushed and squeezed down a long black pipe.

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

"I don't know." Monica replied.


	2. The Pevensie Family’s New Guests

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion the Witch and The Wardrobes

Chapter 2: The Pevensie Family's New Guests

It was August 20th 1940, people were running for their lives. One family was lucky enough to have a basement by their house.

"PETER GET EDMUND! SUSAN GET LUCY! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled to her eldest son and daughter.

"Edmund, come on we have to go." Peter said to his little brother.

"Lucy, come with me. Mom is ready to get out. Don't worry about a thing." Susan said to her little sister, who was under her blankets scared as scared can be.

The four siblings and their mother ran for their lives for the hatch that led to their basement. Right as the got there Edmund decided to go back to the house

"What do you think you are doing? Come back." Mrs. Pevensie yelled at her youngest son.

"Don't worry mum. I will go get him." Peter said as he too turned and ran back to the house. Edmund ran for their living room. He reached on top of the mantle and got a photo. The photo was of a man in a military uniform.

"What do you think you'r doing?" Peter asked. Before Edmund could respond a bomb came down.

"WATCH OUT!" Peter shouted (at Edmund) as Peter pulled Edmund down with one swipe of his arm. The glass window shattered right behind them.

"Come on, lets go." Peter said. The two boys where headed out along the path to the hatch. Right as the got half way there they collided with two people.

"Whoever you are come on," Peter said to the two people he ran into. The four of them ran in to the hatch and Peter slammed the hatch door shut.

"Monica, I don't think we landed by Big Ben." The boy that Peter had ran into said,

"Gee Tim, ya think?" Monica said to her boyfriend. The Pevensie family just looked at these two kids and wanted to know what they where talking about.

"Who are you? And how did you appear right in front of me back there?" Peter asked. Tim looked at Peter up and down. Peter had some dirty blond hair, even though it was mostly blond. He was very tall, most likely 16 years old.

"Sorry about that. With time travel you can't quite predict where you will show up. Oh I am Tim Christ, and this is my girl friend Monica bower." Tim said.

"Time travel? You're joking, right?" Edmund asked.

"Not joking one bit, sir." Monica said. Tim and Monica looked the whole Pevensie family up and down. The youngest girl had dirty red hair. She looked short, maybe around "4, 9'. The oldest must be the mother in the corner. She looked like she once had red hair, but that changed to brown like the look of her youngest. Peter looked like he was the oldest son. The other girl looked like she could be 13-14 years old, she had long brown hair.

The next one they looked at seemed to be between the youngest and the eldest sister.

"So what are your names?" Tim asked.

"This is Edmund, I am Peter." Peter said

"I am Susan and this one here is Lucy." The older-looking girl said.

"I am Joann Pevensie." The older looking woman said.

"It's nice to meet you all. Sorry for the way we showed up. Peter. I hope we did not hurt you too badly." Tim said.

"Don't worry about it. Is it true that you time traveled?" Peter asked.

"Yes it's true. We come from the year 2006. My uncle built a time machine. We are the first human time travelers. Our destination was Big Ben, but as you can see we missed by a bit." Monica said.

"Why did you come back to this time of war?" Mrs. Pevensie asked.

"Well I have always wanted to see what WWII was really like." Tim said.

"Well this is it." Peter said.

"Is there war in your time?" Lucy asked.

"Yes there is. The only down side is the leader of our country started it. The war is in Iraq. We come from the United States of America." Tim said.

"There is not much to tell about the war, other than the only reason we went to war is because our leader wanted the oil from the country. He called his reason for going over there "Operation Iraqi Liberation. Our troops have been over there for at least four years. About million people have died in the war over there." Monica added.

"That sounds very bad. Your president went there just for motor oil? How sad," Susan said.

"Well that's life for us." Tim said.

"well tomorrow the now six of you will be going to the country side to Professor Lewis home until the air attacks are over here. Now let's all get some sleep" Joann said. As the night went on, it got harder and harder to sleep. The air attacks just kept coming. Kabam! Kabam! Kabam! Came the closest attack to where the seven of them where. Kabam! Kabam! Kabam! They kept coming, over and over. It was a miracle if anyone got any sleep that night. The following morning Tim was the first to wake up after a night of very little sleep. He turned to his girl friend Monica and just watched her sleep.

"See anything you like?" Monica asked. With this Tim jumped back. He did not expect Monica to say that.

"Well no. I mean yes, yes. I don't know." Tim said looking like an idiot. Monica had played with his mind.

"Well use this as a lesson not to look at me when I am asleep." Monica said.

"Ok. Take this as a lesson: never sleep with other men around that can look at you, or they will." Tim said in a point taken voice. Monica was not happy with Tim's come back so to try to get him back she gave him a hit on the head. The hit was like what special agent Gibbs would do to special agent Denoso, on the show NCIS.

"Hay, what was that for?" Tim asked.

"That was for beating me at my own game." Monica said

"That was so not cool. Did you watch NCIS?" Tim asked.

"Yes I did. I learned how to do that from the show. I take it you watched NCIS to?" Monica asked.

"Honestly Monica do I even need to answer that." Tim said as he gave his girl friend the same type of hit on the head.

"Kids break it up." A voice came from behind them. This was the first time Tim and Monica looked around the basement. There where six small pads to sleep on, twenty four blankets. The basement was quite small.

"Good morning, Mrs. Pevensie," Tim said.

"Good morning indeed," Mrs. Pevensie replied.

"Mom, may I go check out the house? I would like to see if my room is still there," came the soft voice of Lucy.

"Why sure you can, but only if Tim and Monica go with you." Mrs. Pevensie said to her youngest daughter. Lucy led the way to the house. Outside the air was crisp and cool. You could see your own breath. The smell of gunpowder still in the air, along with the stench of German bombers. This was the way most mornings where in the places near London in WWII.

"Lucy, wait up for us." Tim said to Lucy, who was already at the front door of her home.

"Sorry. Am I going to fast for you time travelers?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, yes and we are also trying to see what's around us. Its not every day we come here now is it." Monica said.

"Sorry about that. I am just a little worried about my room." Lucy said. Tim and Monica decided to go into the house and look around later. Lucy opened the door and stepped in side followed by Tim and Monica. The hallway was as dusty as if it had not been used for at least ten years. Through a doorway Tim could see a blown window, and broken furniture. The whole house was old fashioned. More old fashion than Tim and Monica thought it would be.

"You two come this way," Lucy called from the landing for the stairs. Lucy led the way up to the second floor of the house. The second floor was even dustier than the first. Lucy showed them her room. It was small; it had one bed, one desk for school work, and a wardrobe for her clothes.

"Well what do you think?" Lucy asked.

"Small, but nice." Tim said. Lucy then showed Tim and Monica her brothers rooms and Susan's room. The three of them then went back out side to find the other children awake and ready to go.

"How does the house look, Luc?" Peter asked.

"It looks fine. The only damage is what you can see from here." Lucy said.

"Shall we go to King's Cross Station then?" Mrs. Pevensie asked.

"Yes we shall." Susan said speaking for the rest of them.

Once at King's Cross Station, Mrs. Pevensie got the children their tickets.

"Now Lucy, be brave. The war will not go on much longer, and listen to your brothers," Mrs. Pevensie said to loosie as she turned her attention to Edmund. "Edmund listen to Peter. Do whatever he says to do," she then turned her attention to Susan. "Cooperate with Peter. Do whatever he says to do as long it's with in reason," and then she turned to Peter. "Peter watch out for your siblings and this couple from the future," lastly she turned to Tim and Monica. "You two, I may not know you that well, but I need you to listen to my eldest son Peter. He is the oldest out of all of you. I hope to see you again." Mrs. Pevensie said. With Mrs. Pevensie's good byes the kids boarded the train. It was a small train with not a lot of people on it. Most mothers had already sent their kids away to avoid the war. The six of them found an empty compartment and sat down inside it. Tim pulled out his ipod and turned it to some Harry Potter music.

"What is that you got there?" Lucy asked.

"This is my iPod music player. It's from the future." Tim said.

"Basically you put music into it using a future item called a computer. A computer is a device that holds a lot of information. Here I have a laptop computer right here in my book bag." Monica explained as Tim listened to his iPod which was playing "Do the Hippogriff" from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire".

"Wow that looks so cool." Lucy said. Monica then explained how the computer worked.

"Now if you move your finger around on this pad the "mouse" will move on the screen." Monica said.

"Why do they call it the "mouse"?" Susan asked. Monica thought about this for a minute before she answered.

"I honestly don't know why it's called a mouse." Monica said.

"Ok what if I wanted to write up a paper for school. What would I do on the computer?" Peter asked.

"You would open a blank document and start typing." Monica said.

"Can you play games on the computer?" Lucy asked.

"Yes you can. You can do basically anything with a computer. In fact there is something called the World Wide Web or WWW for short. The World Wide Web or Internet for short. Using the internet you can look up anything. There millions of websites on the internet. Gaming sites, research sites, fan sites. There is pretty much a website for anything and every thing. You can even shop on the internet." Monica explained.

"What other cool things could we see if we where in the future?" Edmund asked.

"All sorts of things. One thing is movie theaters, televisions or TV for short, high tech cameras, and so on and so on. The list is endless." Monica said.

"That sounds so cool." Lucy said. Toward the end of the ride Tim spoke up.

"Monica has told you so much about our future, how about you now telling about your family. Like where is your father?" Tim asked.

"Tim, you have been listening to our talk?" Monica asked.

"Yes I have. Even with the volume at full blast. I know it has not seemed like I have been listing to you but I have." Tim said a little triumphantly. It had looked like Tim had been half asleep and listening to his iPod, because he has been in a sleeping position and his eyes have been closed.

"Well there is not much to tell about us. Our father has gone off to war and we have not heard from him in about a month." Lucy said in a sad voice.

"War is never good. We can only hope for our leaders to not to get us into war. Unfortunately we don't have much of a choice if someone attacks us first, because then we have to defend our nation and that could mean going to war." Peter said.

"Before the war things where so nice. On Sundays we would go to church and have a day of rest. During the week we would go to school and have fun. Now I wish I could go back to all of that. Yes going to church was a pain, but I would trade it for the war any day." Susan said happily. Hearing the kids talk about their family and the life they had before the war made Tim happy with himself. After about 30 minuets more, the train slowed down to a stop. It was their stop. The children got off of the train and got onto a small platform in the middle of nowhere. All there was, was a bench, a small wooden bench.

"Monica, Susan, Lucy, go sit down we will stand." Peter said to the girls.

"Hey Peter, what about us? What do we do?" Edmund complained.

"We stand. It is only right for the girls to sit. Did they not teach you anything about being polite?" peter asked his brother annoyed. It was a hot English day. The sun was right above them. About half 30 minuets later a hose-drown cart came along. In the cart was an elderly woman. Her hair was as silver as a silver bell. She looked at the children.

"Children it's been a long time." Came the strict, but gentle voice of Mrs. Mecreety. She did not look like the type of woman you would want to cross. She had on a pair of half moon spectacles, and a grave face.

"We know. It has been far too long," Peter said "oh and theses are two others that will be with us. They fell in last night." Peter indicated the two others.

"Hi I'm Tim Christ, and this is my girl friend Monica Bower." Tim said, as he stepped forward.

"Well then shall we get a move on?" The old lady said. With that the six children got onto the cart and they started to the home of Professor Lewis. It was a nice ride to the house. Tim listened to his ipod and closed his eyes. It was a wooden cart so Tim was glad he had his ipod or else the ride would be the worst thing in the whole world. About fifteen minuets into the ride he felt someone nudge him in the side.

"Yes what is it?" He asked to no one in particular.

"The house is coming into view and I think you should see it." Monica said into his ear. Tim opened his eyes to the sight of trees and a huge stone mansion. It was three story's high. Two minuets they where at the door of the house.


	3. The Kirk Mansion and a Lamp Post

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobes

Chapter 3: The Kirk Mansion and a Lamp Post

The mansion was the biggest home any of the children had ever seen. It looked like a small European castle. It had a grand stone arch with mahogany doors. When Mrs. Mecreety opened the door the sight that the kids saw was amazing. The floors were marble and the stair case was made ancient oak; the entrance hall with the central stair case was rumens and commanding.

"This house is amazing. Who built it?" Tim asked.

"This house was built by Professor Kirk's grand parents. His grand parents loved the middle ages and thought a nice big castle like home would hold all of their children. The house was given to the youngest of the children when they died. The youngest son was 31 at the time and had a wife and one son. That son is the son who owns the house today." Mrs. Mecreety explained. She showed the children where their rooms would be. She also gave them three simple and reasonable rules for the house. Rule number one no running except outside, seconded was no touching of the artifacts, and most important of all no disturben of the professor. It was at this point that Tim noticed a silver and black object sticking out from under his bed.

"Mrs. Mecreety, what's that?" Tim asked pointing to what the silver and black object. Mrs. Mecreety waked over to the item and picked it up. It was a walking stick with a silver snake head that had sharp looking fangs with sharp green crystal eyes. The walking stick was about 46 inches. "I honestly don't know what this is! Let's go show it to the professor. He would know what it is." The small group went down a couple of hall ways to a door. Mrs. Mecreety knocked on the door. There were slow footsteps behind the door. Then an elder man with sharp eyes and hair parted on either side of his otherwise bold head appeared. He had on a nice pail red button up shirt with a light brown vest.

"Sir, this young man saw this sticking out from his bed. What is it?" Mrs. Mecreety asked as she handed the professor the walking stick."I have not seen this in many years. This belonged to my father. He found it when he went into his wardrobe to get a coat. He came out an hour later. My father said he was able to pull the snake head out of the rest of the walking stick because a wooden stick was attached to it. He also said he could do magic with it. When he tried to show the family, the snake head would not come loos. He was so sure something was wrong he spent forty days and nights trying to get it to work again. He never did get to show us. On the final night I was walking past his door and saw a green light and herd a crash. I opened the door to see what had happened and all I saw was a transparent lion standing over my father's dead body. The lion asked me to come with it. It took me to my father's wardrobe. It told me to go into the wardrobe. When I walked into the wardrobe I smelled pine trees. As I got into the wardrobe I saw something I knew I should not have seen. I saw a forest. The lion told me that the forest I saw was the land of Narnia. I wanted to show my friends the land the next day, so I told the lion what I was going to do. He told me to keep my word and then he told me his name so I would know who to ask for. His name was Aslan. I never did walk into that wardrobe again. I knew it was what killed my father." The professor told the group. Tim thought it was a nice story.

"Sir may I see that walking stick?" Tim asked.

"You can use it while you are here. Just don't break it." The professor handed the walking stick to Tim. Tim held the head of the snake in his left and acted as if he where pulling out a sword. The snake head came out almost as if it where cutting into melting butter. The snake head soon became a long black stick. Tim swished the stick and made a "W" in the air and because the stick was pointing towards Monica, Monica started to float. Tim raised the stick and Monica floated up. Then with another flick Monica fell.

"Young man, how did u do that?" The professor asked.

"Honestly I don't know how I did that. It just came to me." Tim answered.

"I think all of you should now go get in some sleep. You all look really tiered right now. Mrs. Mecreety show them back to their rooms." The professor said.

"Come now children. Let's do what the professor asked." Mrs. Mecreety said as she led them back to their rooms. Once back in his and Monica's room, Tim thought about the story the professor had just told them. He wondered if Narnia was real and if it was if Aslan was real. "how can that be. A magical walking stick plus a magical land. This is impossible. This cant be happening. But it is happening. But how?" Tim thought to him self.

"Tim what is wrong?" Monica asked breaking through Tim's thoughts.

"Monica, may I ask you a very important question?" "Tim, ask me any thing and you will get an answer from me. I don't care what it is just ask." Monica said.

"Why is it you chose me for the time traveling? And why is it you have chosen me to be your boy friend?" Tim asked.

"I knew you of all people would want to do this with me. As far as being my boy friend goes. You have always been in the back of my mind. Ever since the end of the fourth grade at the swim party. I have never known what it was until now. Now I know what I felt. I felt like there was no tomorrow. I felt happy, happier than I ever had. In the car ride back to the school, I had to resist the temptation I had to kiss you on the cheek or to hug you silly. That day I learned something about you. I learned that you never give up. If something is in your path you move it." Monica explained.

"I take it that unless I have something against being your boy friend it's done?" Tim asked.

"To answer your question I shall ask you a question. Do you want to have any other girl friend?" Monica said."Well let me think about that. Just kidding. You are going to be the first and if luck has it the only girl friend I shall ever have." Tim said very strongly as he moved in for a kiss. As Tim and Monica where about to kiss there was a nock at the door.

"Come in." Tim said. The door opened and the professor came in.

"Did I come at a bad time?" the professor asked."No, you did not come at a bad time. What can we help you with?" Monica asked.

"I need a word with Tim. It will only take a short time. Tim come with me to my office." The professor said. Tim did what he was told and followed the professor to his office. Once inside the professor shut and locked the door behind himself, he also offered Tim a chair.

"Now you must want to know what I want to talk to you about. Am I right?" the professor asked. Tim answered with a nod.

"I would like to talk about you and Monica. From what I have gathered you two are boy friend and girl friend. I can tell I walked in on you two about to kiss. Tell me if I am right about every thing so far." The professor requested.

"Yes you are right about us being together and that we where about to kiss. Now tell me this are you going to now give me the rules of what she and I can and cant do?" Tim asked.

"Why yes I am going to give you the rules. No kissing during meal time when everyone is around, seconded nothing more than lip to lip or hugging. Do I have my understood?" The professor asked.

"Yes you are understood. Is there any thing more you want to talk about?" Tim asked.

"Yes there is one more thing. How well do you know the other children that are here?" The professor asked.

"I don't know them that well. Why do you ask?" Tim asked

"Well then I think in the time you and Monica are here you two should get to know them quit well. I have nothing more to say. You may go now unless you have any questions for me." The professor said.

"I do have one question for you. Did your mother leave your father?" Tim asked.

"Yes she did. It broke his hart. I got to see my father when ever I wanted to. Why do you ask?" the professor said.

"Well forty days and forty nights just seems a long time. If I where your mother I might have done the same." Tim said.

"The night my father died and I saw Narnia I was so afraid of what would happen if I went back into narnia. I desided to not to go there again. What is funny about the whole thing is, every time I opened the wardrobe after that night, not once have I been able to get to narnia again." The professor said.

"Well that's all I wanted to know. I will see you latter professor Kirk." Tim said as he got up from his chair. As Tim was walking back to his and Monica's room he was thinking about the tail the professor told them. There was just something about it that did not make any since to him. Tim opened what he thought was the door to his room but found instead a long and empty room. At the end of the room was a large cloth covering something. Tim walked over to it and pulled the cloth down to reveal a large oak wardrobe, with some very nice carvings. Tim wounded why something so nice was hidden away.

"Noli manere, manere in memoria. Noli manere, manere in memoria. Sephiroth, Sephiroth. Saevam iram, iram et dolorem. Saevam iram, iram et dolorem. Sephiroth, Sephiroth. Ferum terrible, ferum fatum. Noli manere, manere in memoria. Noli manere, manere in memoria. Sephiroth, Sephiroth." Rang from Tim's cell phone.

"Hi ya Alan. How are you" Tim said into his cell phone.

"I am doing just fine. Can you come over to Reed's house tonight to film? You see he just called me and asked me to get you over." Alan said.

"Sorry Alan, I am not going to be able to make it tonight. I am out of the year and country right at the moment." Tim said.

"What do you mean "out of the year and country"?" Alan asked.

"Sorry I can't talk right now. I will contact you as soon as possible. Talk soon." And with that Tim ended the call, and opened the wardrobe. Tim walked about two feet into the wardrobe and was still able to move forward. After six feet Tim felt very cold, and he felt pine needles. As Tim climbed over and under pine branches it got colder and colder. Finally Tim tripped over a branch and fell into something white, wet and very cold. He felt the wet, white, and cold stuff. It was snow. Tim got up and saw he was in a forest covered in snow. As he looked around he noticed a light coming from something up high. Tim walked toward the light and found the sores of it. The light was in a lamp post. When Tim saw the lamp post he wanted to explore the forest moor but he wanted to have Monica with him when he did it. Right as he was about to go back the way he had come, he herd bells and something like horse hooves coming towards him. He looked to his right to see something coning toward him at a fast rate. Tim jumped out of the way just in time not to be run over by a sleigh run by raindear. Tim got up only to see a short figure with a long gray beard and a red hat coming toward him. The sleigh had stopped by this time. Tim turned to run, but right as he got no more than five feet he herd a crack and he fell and as he fell he spun around so he landed on his back.

"How dare you get in the way of her royal majesty, the Quing of Narnia?" Came the voice of the figure as he drew a short 14inch blade from his blue tunic.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to. Pleas don't hurt me, I am only a boy." Tim pleaded.

"Did I hear you say you are a boy, or son of Adam?" came the voice of a woman. "Yes, you herd right. Pleas let go. I just want to get back to where I came from." Tim pleaded once more.

"Ginibrick, release him. Dear boy what is your name?" the woman asked as she got out of her sleigh. She was the most beautiful woman Tim had ever laid his eyes on, well other than Monica. The creature that held Tim down at blade point let Tim get up.

"My name is Christ, Tim Christ." Tim said trying to sound like the movie character James Bond.

"Well Tim you look cold. Come and sit with me in my sleigh. I would like to talk to you." The woman said. Tim walked forward and got up into the sleigh. The sleigh was very icey white. The woman got on after Tim did, and put an arm around him to get him nice and warm.

"Now then what can I get you to drink Tim?" the woman asked.

"How about some hot chocolate mint tea." Tim requested. The woman held out a vile and pored one drop of it onto the snow. With in two seconds a silver goblet materialized from the snow.

"How did you do that?" Tim asked as he took his first sip of the tea."That was magic. I can make anything happen." The woman said in that loving voice that she had. The only thing Tim did not like about this woman is she looked like a female devil from the north and south pole. She was dressed in a heavy shade of white and ice blue. She wore a crown of ice. Her face was as cold as ice and as hard as stone. Her eyes appeared to be loving but still looked as if you did not want to cross this woman.

"Now young one, something to eat?" the woman asked.

"I am in the mood for a pecan and pumpkin pie." Tim said. Just as Tim said this, the woman let one more drop fall from her vial. The woman handed Tim a platter with the pumpkin and pecan pie. The pie was precut into sixteen slices. Tim took one of the slices of pie and bit into it. It was so tasty. The flavor of pumpkin and pecans blinded together was amazing. Tim had never had anything like it before. The crust looked and felt as if it where a crust incased in ice, yet in Tim's mouth it was as soft and tasty as the rest of the pie.

"Now Tim how many are you where you come from?" the woman asked.

"There are six of us. Myself, my girl friend Monica and four other brother and sister. Their names are Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie." Tim said.

"I would very much like to meet them all. You see I have no children of my own, and I could see you someday taking over for me as ruler of Narnia. You king and your girl friend Monica Quing. You would have to bring the others so you could have servants and what not." The woman said.

"Ms, what is your name?" Tim asked.

"My name is Jades."The woman said.

"Where do you live, Jades?" Tim asked.

"You see those two mountains just over there; my house is just in the middle if them. Now then I think it is time you go back to where ever you came from. I can't wait to see you again young one." Jades said to Tim as Tim climbed out of the sleigh.

"Jades may I bring the pie with me so I can finish it?" Tim asked.

"Why yes you may. Here let me refill it and give you something to put it in." Jades said. With in seconds the pie was in a round crystal box with intricate patterns engraved onto it. Jades gave the box to Tim and Tim watched as the sleigh was driven away. He slowly walked back to where the wardrobe was supposed to be. In know time at all Tim found the coats and walked back into the spare room. Once inside he closed the door of the wardrobe. Right as he was about to go back to his room he hard a sound coming from the wardrobe.

"I wondered what that could be?" Tim thought to him self. With that he hurried back to his room not stopping for any thing or any reason. When Tim got back into his room he found his girl friend Monica sitting on the bed.

"So what did the professor want?" Monica asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to layout the ground rules for "us".In other words he does not want the two of us doing things too much. He does not want us kissing while everyone else is around. He also does not want us doing anything in here that we shouldn't be doing, if you catch my drift there. Also he does not want us kissing that much while we are with the others." Tim said.

"Why did it take you so long? It seems like that was a short talk." Monica asked.

"Well I also asked him a few questions about his childhood. Then on the way back I got lost. I found a room with a wardrobe init. It's the wardrobe I wanted to find. You see C.S Lewis's Chronicles of Narnia book two had a wardrobe. This is the same professor Kirk he talked about in that book and I found the very wardrobe, he used in the book. I know this because I went into it. I was in Narnia and I met Quing Jades, "Quing" of Narnia. She gave this pie to me." Tim said as he pulled the round box out from under his arm. Monica was amazed at the box. It looked like someone had carved it out of crystals. "What is in there?" Monica asked.Tim took the lid off and showed it was a pie.

"This is a pecan pumpkin pie, and let me say it's the best pie I have ever had. I think you might like it too. Take a slice if you want" Tim said. Monica took a slice and almost fainted on the spot.

"This is amazing. Who made it" Monica asked.

"The white which, Jades, you know the "Quing" of Narnia that I just told you about." Tim said. Monica just looked at her boy friend in shock. Her face went very pail. Tim caught her before she hit the ground, with his cad like instincts. Tim laid Monica on the bed and let her be. He then put the rest of the pie on the table they had in their room. Tim went to the other bed in the room and laid down as well. This was the most interesting day of his life. First going back into time, and then being sent out to the Kirk mansion, then finding Narnia. It was just too much for him to handle.

"What the heck, where is that blinding light coming from?" Tim asked the air. To his utter amazement he got a response.

"You silly boy. It's ten in the morning. You need to get up." Came a voice he thought might be that of Monica, his girl friend.

"How did it get to be the morning so quick? The last thing I remember is you fainting and me catching you then I went to lie down for a little bit." Tim said, as he sat up in his bed. He looked around the room and rested his eyes on Monica who was just as beautiful as ever. Her eyes glinting in the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. The light hit the crystal box that held the pie and it shattered on the opposite wall in a stream of colors. This was a magical site for Tim. As Tim looked into Monica's eyes they held a conversation with out speaking one word. Monica then walked over to the bed and handed Tim about four to five Altoids. Tim ate them with out hesitation. Lucky for Monica they where winter green flavor. If it where any other flavor Tim would have spit them out faster than a speeding bullet. Tim then got up and went to the bathroom and took his shower. He came out of the bathroom to find Monica lying on his bed waiting for him. Tim walked to his bed and sat down on it and looked his girl friend in the eyes and he saw what they wanted. Before Tim or Monica realized it their lips where going mad on each other. During the kiss Monica pulled Tim down so he way lying down next to her on the bed. Five or six minutes latter there was a nock at the door. Tim and Monica broke apart faster than a fly could fly away.

"Who is it?" Tim asked a sharply and a little annoyed. Tim's annoyance could be heard in his voice a mile away.

"It's just Peter. The professor would like to see all of us in the dinning room for breakfast. I, just thought I would come tell you and Monica. Is, monica up yet?" peter asked.

"Peter I am up." Monica said. With this peter left the door and went to wake Edmund. When peter got to his and his brothers room he found Edmund awake and doing some doodling on some paper.

"I think I will call him Sephiroth." Peter heard Edmund say to himself.

"Let me see that." Peter said, as he looked over his brother's shoulder. Edmund handed the image to his brother. The image was of a man with long light blue and silver hair. The figure had a long black coat on, and had a sword longer than the length of his body in his left hand. From the other side of the body came a single wing."Bloody'hell, that's good work Ed. You should show that to Tim. I think he would really love it." Peter said to his brother.

"I think I will show it to him." Edmund said. Without another word, Edmund went to the Tim and Monica's room. Once behind the door Edmund knocked at the door.

"Come in." Came a strange voice Edmund did not know. None the less, Edmund opened the door only to find the room empty of people.

"Where did that voice come from and who the hell was that?" Edmund thought. From out of nowhere came the shadow of someone. This person was tall and had long hair hanging down from one side. The person came into view. He was tall with evil green eyes, long light blue hair that almost looked silver, hanging from his belt was the longest sword Edmund had ever seen.

"Welcome, Edmund. Thank you for joining me. Please shut the door behind you." The man said. Edmund yet again did as he was told.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Edmund asked.

"My name is Sephiroth and I am here to give you despair." The man named Sephiroth said in an evil voice. Right at that moment Sephiroth vanished into thin air.

"What the heck was that all about?" Edmund said to the air.

"That was a projection of an anime character from a game that I like. I just thought I would try out this projector of mine on whom ever came knocking on the door. Sorry if I startled you in any way." Tim said. Tim who was standing in the shadows came out and appeared before Edmund.

"Where is Monica?" Edmund asked.

"Monica is heading for the dinning room for breakfast. I told her I would meet up with her in a few minutes. Now that I have tested this projector out I am going to head down for breakfast. Why don't you join me. Tim offered as he went toward the door of the room. Edmund followed Tim to the door accepting the invite.

"Like I have much of a choice but go with you." Edmund thought to himself. Right as Tim grabbed the door handle to open it he reached for the walking stick that he had put right by the door the night before.

"Hi ya peter how are you doing today?" Tim asked as he saw peter come out of one of the bed rooms.

"I am doing well. Oh and I hope I did not get on your bad side when I came to your door earlier." Peter said.

"Don't worry about that. Sometimes when I wake up after having a crazy day before I am a little rude to people. It is me who would like to apologies to you for the way I treated you." Tim said.

"I accept and I am like that too. I just wanted to start things off on a good foot between us." Peter said as the three of them walked the long way to the dinning room.

"Peter have you seen Susan and Lucy yet?" Edmund asked.

"They are already at the dinning room. Now we better get there before there is no more food left." Peter said as he started to quicken his speed. In know time at all the got to the dinning room, to find all the women there including Mrs. Mecreety. Upon entering the dinning room Monica stopped what she was saying to Lucy and went up to Tim and gave him a strong kiss that almost started a snoging session. If it was not for the professor there Tim would have kept up the kiss. Once Tim pulled back from the kiss, he looked around at the dinning room. It was a medium sized room with a large Oak table in the center of the room. Lining the room on the walls where shields from the medieval ages. There where also suites of armor in between the shields. The room had a large stain glass window at the far end of the room. Depicted in the window was De Vince's painting of the "last supper." When Tim broke the kiss Monica went back to her seat and started to talk to Lucy again. Tim, Peter, and Edmund went and sat next to the professor.

"Well now it looks like I have all of you here now. Let's talk about what you would like to do today. It looks like what ever it is will have to be inside because it's raining out side." The professor said.

"I would like to explore this house you have here." Tim said.

"Yes, yes that sounds like loads of fun. Lets do it." Lucy agreed.

"I agree. That would be fun. Then we can meet up here for lunch and talk about what we found." Susan said.

"I agree just as long as I can explore the house with Tim here." Monica said. At this peter and Edmund where out numbered so they agreed this plan would be fun.

"Kids lunch will be at two sharp." The professor said. Once the six of them finished eating their breakfast they all headed out on the exploration. The first stop for Tim and Monica was their room so that Tim could grab his computer. That way they could map the house as well as explore it. Lucy and Susan also paired up so it would be harder to get lost. They headed out of the dinning room and went up towards the south wing of the house.

"Well Ed shall we head out as well?" peter asked his brother.

"Ok let's get this over with." Edmund said in an annoyed tone.

"What else would you rather be doing?" peter asked."Any thing but this." Edmund said.

"Well we will be doing this until lunch. After lunch we will do something else." Peter said as the two of them left the dinning room.

"Well it looks like Edmund will be fun to be with." The professor said to his plate.

"Ok Monica I think we should start at the main entrance to the house. That way we will have a starting point for the map." Tim said to his girl friend. The two of them had been discussing where to start the map of the house. With Tim's final word the two of them headed for the entrance of the house. Once at the front door of the house, Monica suggested they go to the dinning room. That way if they ever forgot where it was they would be able to look at the map. From the dinning room they headed to their bed room and the other bedrooms in the hallway.

"Tim I think I would like to see where the room with the wardrobe is. Lets go there next." Monica said once they had marked their bedrooms on the map.

"You want to see the wardrobe. Let's go see if I can find it again. You see I don't think I can remember the exact room that the wardrobe is in, but I will try." Tim said.

"Lucy wait up." Susan yelled to her sister, whom was going through the hallways faster than she could.

"Sorry Susan. I will wait up for you right here." Lucy called back. Little did Susan know that she was in for a fright. Susan had seen Lucy walk into a room and yell from there. When Susan walked into the room she did not see her sister anywhere.

"Bloody-hell Lucy, where did you go?" Susan said when she did not see her sister.

"Boooooo!" Came Lucy's voice form behind Susan.

"For Christ sake Lucy don't do that again. You scared me half to death." Susan said to her sister as she put her hand to her chest over her hart to catch her breath.

"Hey peter I wonder what is in this room?" Edmund asked.

"Let's go in and find out what's init." Peter suggested. Edmund took his brothers advice and opened the room. The room was filled to the brim with all sorts of items ranging from rings to medieval armor to colonial muskets to old lanterns. There where tables, desks, and even a few small wardrobes for the clothing that was in the room. On the desks where old papers, letters, and speeches. The room was the most cluttered room the two boys had ever seen in their lives.

"This stuff is boring. Lets get out of this room." Edmund said in a board voice. With that the two boys left the room.

"This way monica. Come on keep up." Tim said. Tim was taking Monica to the door of the professor's office, this way he could retrace his steps to the room with the wardrobe.

"Tim are you sure the room with the wardrobe is this way?" monica asked."I am going to a place where I can retrace my steps back to the room. Or do you want to get lost and not find the room? Your choice, so answer quick." Tim said as he stopped in his tracks to let his girl friend make up her mind.

"Where is it that you need to start to retrace your way there?" Monica asked."The professor's office." Tim said simply. They went the rest of the way to the office in silence. Once at the office Tim marked it on his map.

"Now what way are we to go?" Monica asked.

"This way." Tim said pointing towards a hallway that lead off to the north western part of the house. About halfway down this hallway Tim came to a stop.

"What's wrong Tim?" Monica asked.

"This way." Tim said ignoring his girl friends question. Tim opened a door that took them into a room with a staircase. They went up the steps to a landing on the landing there was a portrait of a man with the same walking stick Tim had in his left hand at that same time. After a moment looking at this painting the two of them walked the rest of the way up the stairs. Monica followed Tim all the way to an old rustic looking hallway. This hallway had cobwebs all over the place. Every where you stepped you could hear your step very clearly. The floor and walls appeared to be very hollow, that's why you could hear your steps just like that. Tim pulled out the wand and aimed it at the cobwebs and thought of fire but a most moist fire to get rid of the cobwebs. Then something out of the ordinary happened. A flame of snow shot at all the cobwebs and in seconds all that was left was dust where the webs once where. The look on the two kids faces were of utter fear and amazement at what had just happened.

"What the bloody-hell was that?" Monica asked with fear in her voice that was quivering just slightly.

"If I knew I would tell you, but I think it did what I was thinking. I was wishing for the webs to burn up but not the wood they where on. That must have made the snow if fire." Tim said half to himself, but just so Monica could hear him. From the other end of the hallway Tim and Monica could hear footsteps. They saw what looked like to be Susan and Lucy enter a room just at the end of the hallway.

"That's the room with the wardrobe." Tim whispered indicating the room the two girls just entered.

"Susan look at this wardrobe." Lucy said to her sister. The two girls had just entered a strange room. It was all but empty. The only thing that was in it was a very large wardrobe.

"Let's see what is in it." Susan said as she pulled open the door.

"Rows and rows of coats. That's it." Lucy said. Not even two minutes later the door of the room was opened and in came Tim and Monica.

"How are you two doing?" Tim asked the two girls.

"We are doing fine at the moment. How are you doing?" Lucy asked Tim and Monica.

"We are having fun, so I guess I am doing well." Monica said.

"Here is a thought, why don't we change partners for a little bit." Lucy said.

"Sounds like a good plan. Monica why don't we let Tim and Lucy get to know each other a little bit better." Susan said indicating that Lucy and Tim should be paired off. With that said Susan and Monica left the room. Right as the door shut behind them Tim and Lucy felt very cold.

"What is that cold?" Lucy asked. Tim looked around and saw that the window in the room was shut and locked.

"Let's look in the wardrobe and see if the cold is coming from in there." Tim suggested. Lucy did not argue with this and followed Tim inside the wardrobe. Suddenly it got so cold Lucy almost wanted to turn back.

"Very cereous, how long is this wardrobe? It did not look that big on the out side." Lucy said to her new companion."Lucy look up ahead. A light." Tim said.

"Your right. How can that be when the door is behind us?" Lucy asked. Tim knew the answer to this question but was not about to tell Lucy he had been here before. Tim only hoped they would run into fawn Tumnes. That would be really nice.

"Lucy follow me and be careful." Tim said as he started into the snow.

"Tim are we walking in snow?" Lucy asked.

"I do think we are." Tim said half to himself.

"How did we get to be walking in snow in what is this, a forest as well?" Lucy asked amazed at what they where walking in.

"Yes it looks like we are walking in a forest covered in snow. Lets go to that light I see over there." Tim suggested.

"Ok let's go." Lucy agreed. Once at the lamp post Tim saw something move.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know?" Tim answered. After a few seconds of this something popped out from the trees and bushes. The thing screamed and backed up behind a tree, while Lucy backed up behind the lamp post. Tim just stayed where he was. He knew who and what this creature was. After a few moments Lucy came out from hiding. She came a few feet closer so she was right next to Tim. The creature came out as well.

"Did I frighten you?" the creature asked.

"Yes you did." Lucy said.

"What about you?" the creature said indicating Tim.

"No you did not do anything to me." Tim said.


End file.
